Time
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Dalam sehari, ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih sendiri, bukan sesuatu yang salah kan? / OOC. Judul, summary dan isi...mungkin tidak nyambung...


Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Warning : OOC, typo

* * *

Miyuki menekuk _mitt_ nya sedikit keras. Sebenarnya ia buka tipe orang yang akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada benda di sekitarnya, apalagi benda itu penting bagi dirinya yang seorang _catcher_. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah kelewat kesal karena kekasihnya sendiri–Sawamura, sedari tadi jauh darinya.

Jauh bagaimana? Mengabaikannya? Tidak, Sawamura malah mencoba untuk mengajak Miyuki latihan bersama. Jadi? Ah, sebenarnya teman-teman mereka itu yang membuat Miyuki kesal.

Dimulai dari tadi pagi saat Sawamura ingin mengajak Miyuki latihan, tiba-tiba Furuya datang dan menarik Sawamura menjauh–mengajak _catch ball_ katanya dan secara kebetulan atau tidak, Miyuki–yang tadinya ingin menarik balik Sawamura, juga tiba-tiba dipanggil ke ruangan Kataoka- _kantoku_ untuk mendiskusikan masalah tim yang ternyata sangat memakan waktu.

Lalu saat siangnya, setelah Miyuki selesai berdiskusi dan ingin menarik Sawamura, beberapa _senpai_ mereka–seperti Tetsu, Jun, Ryou, Chris dan Masuko entah kenapa datang. Sebenarnya tidak salah mereka datang, toh tidak ada larangannya dan Miyuki malah terbantu. Tapi karena Jun membawa beberapa _manga_ , Sawamura yang baru selesai _catch ball_ dengan Furuya malah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Jun. Dan setelah selesai membicarakan hobi mereka, Sawamura malah diajak latihan oleh Chris. Tentu Sawamura tidak akan menolak kan?

Miyuki hanya sabar ketika Sawamura lebih memilih latihan bersama Chris. Toh memang jarang ada kesempatan Sawamura dilatih oleh _senpai_ yang ia–dan Sawamura kagumi. Tapi ternyata tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka latihan sampai sore. Argh, Miyuki rasanya ingin menyumpah serapah. Sepertinya saat Chris masih dalam tim, ia tidak pernah latihan selama ini.

Miyuki hanya menghela nafas lelah. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Sawamura latihan malam ini saja. Tapi parahnya, saat Miyuki mengajak Sawamura latihan, Sawamura menolak karena sudah janji akan latihan dengan Okumura.

Sekarang di kamarnya, Miyuki hanya menekuk _mitt_ nya. Menghela nafas berat, ia menacak rambutnya kecil. Ah, ia tidak menyangka kalau sehari saja tidak dekat dengan Sawamura berakibat seperti ini.

Berfikir sebentar, apa ia pura-pura sakit saja ya? Siapa tahu Sawamura nanti meninggalkan latihannya dengan Okumura.

Membulatkan niat, Miyuki mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengirimnya ke nomor Sawamura. Semoga saja Sawamura membawa ponselnya. Dan kalau masalah tempat tidur, biarlah Okumura dan Kimura menumpang di kamar temannya dulu.

Menunggu, Miyuki mulai bosan. Apa Sawamura tidak membawa ponselnya ya? Memang sih kalau latihan Sawamura jarang membawa ponselnya, tapi itu saat latihan dengan Miyuki. Itu pun karena Miyuki yang menyuruh–ia tidak mau Sawamura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

' _TOK! TOK!'_ Suara pintu diketuk dengan sedikit keras. "Miyuki! Kau di dalam!?" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Ah, Miyuki hafal suara itu. Mengambil kertas yang tadi sempat ia tulisi kalimat, "Iya, aku di dalam." ia berjalan membuka pintu.

' _Cklek.'_

"Kau sakit!?" tiba-tiba Sawamura memegang dahi Miyuki.

Sedikit kaget, Miyuki sempat melirik tangan Sawamura yang satunya. Ia melihat plastik di sana. Ah, ternyata Sawamura lama karena membawakannya sesuatu.

Sudut bibir Miyuki terangkat, membuat Sawamura memasang raut bingung. Miyuki menempelkan kertas yang ia pegang di depan pintu kamarnya lalu menarik Sawamura masuk sampai-sampai plastik yang Sawamura pegang terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba Miyuki memeluk Sawamura, "E-eh, Miyuki?" nada Sawamura bingung.

"Hm, aku sakit." jawab Miyuki telat.

Sawamura mendongak. Ia menangkup pipi Miyuki, "Tapi kau tidak panas. Kau sakit apa?"

Mengusap sebelah pipi Sawamura, "Aku sakit hati, Eijun." ia membuat raut sedih.

Sawamura terdiam sebentar, "...ITU SUDAH TERLEWAT PARAH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA DARI DULU!? NANTI KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MAIN _BASEBALL_ LAGI BAGAIMANA!?"

Ah, sepertinya Sawamura salah mengartikan. "Ei–"

Sawamura mencoba lepas dari pelukan Miyuki, " _Sshh_! Aku akan menelepon _ambulance_!"

"Eijun."

"Diam!" Sawamura mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Eijun!" Miyuki membalik paksa Sawamura. "Maksudku bukan sakit hati yang itu!"

"Eh?" Sawamura meletakkan ponselnya. Matanya ia picingkan curiga, "Jadi maksudmu apa Kazuya?"

Menghela nafas kecil, ia memeluk Sawamura lagi. "Entah kenapa hatiku sakit kalau kau tidak ada di dekatku. Apalagi melihat kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan orang lain di depanku."

Sawamura terdiam, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Bukannya sekarang aku ada di sini denganmu?"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak mengirim _mail_ padamu, kau tidak akan datang kan?"

"Aku kan sedang latihan,"

"Bahkan seharian ini aku tidak ada kesempatan latihan denganmu."

"Tadi pagi aku kan ingin mengajakmu."

"Dan akhirnya kau bermain _catch ball_ dengan Furuya. Lalu berbicara dengan Jun- _san_ dan latihan dengan Chris- _senpai_. Bahkan malamnya kau latihan dengan Okumura." Miyuki sedikit mempererat pelukannya.

"Kazuya,"

"Hm?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Kaget, Miyuki melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba. "B-Bukan maksudku aku cemburu. Tapi tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

Sawamura tertawa kecil, "Ahaha, aku tidak menyangka melihat sisi ini darimu,"

"Oi!" terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Miyuki.

Sawamura mendekatkan dirinya dengan Miyuki, "Kazuya, dengar. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap milikmu kok." ia memasang senyum lebar seperti biasa.

Terdiam sebentar, "Hmph. Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu. Memangnya ada yang ingin denganmu selain aku?" senyum menyebalkan terpampang di wajah Miyuki.

Mata Sawamura membelak, "APA KATAMU!? Begini-begini aku terkenal ya!" ia mencubit pipi Miyuki.

"A!–" Miyuki melepas cubitan Eijun dan mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Ia berbisik di sebelah telinga Sawamura, "Karena kalau ada yang ingin denganmu, dia akan berurusan denganku." ia mencubit ujung hidung Sawamura.

"KAZUYA!" Sawamura berteriak malu.

"Ahahaha," Miyuki tertawa senang karena sudah membuat wajah Sawamura memerah. Ah, akhirnya ada juga waktu untuk mereka.

"Eijun," suara Miyuki menjadi serius.

Dengan tatapan yang masih kesal, Sawamura membalas, "Apa?" suranya sedikit sinis.

" _Kiss me,_ " sebuah senyum mengesalkan kembali terlihat.

Kaget, Sawamura mengalihkan pandangannya. Menggigit bibir bawah, ia mulai mendekati Miyuki. _'Chu~'_ ia menempelkan bibir mereka dan cepat memisahkannya kembali.

Miyuki menempelkan dahi mereka, "Itu bukan ciuman, Eijun."

"Berisik!" wajahnya memerah. Matanya ia alihkan, ia tidak berani memandang Miyuki di jarak yang sedekat ini. "K-Kalau begitu ajarkan aku bagaimana itu ciuman," sambungnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Bibir Miyuki menampilkan seringai, "Akan kuajarkan, sampai kau bisa. Tapi jangan salahkan aku dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,"

" _Urusai!_ Cepat ajarkan aku!"

Seringai Miyuki melebar, " _Ittadakimasu,_ "

FIN

Hallo~ Saya kembali membawakan MiyuSawa lagii. Kali ini khusus untuk ulang tahunnya Au! Ini kadonya ya cintaa, sudah lunas ya berarti hutangku x') Ehehe, maaf bila Miyuki'nya OOC banget, susah buat dia ketahuan cemburu tanpa di-OOC-in TvT Ah, di bawah ada sedikit _omake_ , silahkan dinikmati. Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca!~

 **Omake**

Okumura yang sedari tadi mencari Sawamura–tepat setelah _senpai_ nya itu lari keluar dengan tiba-tiba, memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

'Bahkan di kamarnya pun dia tidak ada. Kemana dia?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sampai di depan kamarnya, ia melihat kertas yang bertuliskan **'Cari tempat lain.'**.

Mengerti, Okumura menjauhi kamarnya. Pandangannya datar, apalagi setelah mendengar suara aneh yang terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Tak apa hari ini latihan mereka ditunda, karena mulai besok ia yakin jadwal latihannya dengan Sawamura akan lebih banyak. Toh Miyuki juga tak lama lagi akan lulus.


End file.
